Time After Time
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: FINISHED Voldie's gone back in time, and the Order of the Phoenix send Harry after. But what happens when he meets the Marauders? And falls in love with Severus Snape? Will the Dark Lord win? SLASH SSHP, please RR, flames welcome
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling and a poem to Wendy and Richard Pini.  
  
Authors Note: It's my first try at slash, so please be kind with the reviews. This is SLASH everyone. That means male/male relationship. Gay guys as far as the eye can see...ok, that was a bit exaggerated. BUT IT IS SLASH!!!!!!!!!!! Now, some of the things mentioned in here, you can also find in The Saga of the Red Dragons Order-fics. But let me tell you now. This doesn't belong to that series. Thank you for reading this, and please review.  
  
-Chapter one-  
  
Seventeen year old Harry Potter was sitting in his compartment, wondering what in heavens name he was doing there and how he had got there. Well, he knew the answers to both those questions, but still.  
  
Harry ran the meeting over and over again in his head, until he got a headache, trying to figure out how they had managed to get him here. But it didn't help the least.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing over a table with a map on it, trying to figure out where Voldemort would attack. The Dark Lord had made his presence known in the summer before the trios fifth year, and everyone from fifth year and up had been given a self defence course at school. Those who where extra good and wanted to learn more, joined the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Harry himself was one of their best agents, in the Order known as the Gamemaster. No one could outmatch him, except the leader of the Order, only known as Colonel, and very few could match his abilities at all. So when the summon to the leaders office had come, he had been a bit surprised. Colonel usually let him take whatever mission he wanted, even if they had ever actually met face to face. Colonel had said that only Harry himself knew where he was needed the most and let it be with that.  
  
The office was dark when Harry entered, and he began to think that no one was there, when the chair in front of the huge window had turned around and Harry was face to face with a man in his mid-fifties. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was wearing an ordinary white jumper and black pants. The man looked him up and down before he spoke.  
  
"Voldemort has disappeared," he said simply, cutting straight to the case. "Our sources tells us the same thing. Either he has gone twenty years back in time, to eliminate the problems before they began;, or he has gone twenty years into the future, to try to take the world by surprise. We have already sent twenty agents into the future, one for each year, and nineteen back in time." Colonel stopped and looked at Harry for a moment. "You're the last to go back in time." He said finally.  
  
Harry did some quick calculating and found out that if he was to go twenty years back in time, he would end up meeting his parents as seventeen-year olds. He could warn them of their future, and then have a family now. But what if he made it worse?  
  
"Sir," he said. "Why me for the twentieth traveller? There are problems that could get into the way, but I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I am aware of the problems, Gamemaster, but I also know that you are the only one that will be able to deal with them." Colonel replied without even blinking. "And besides, it's most likely that the Dark Lord has gone twenty years back in time. His problems began that year. You know the laws of Time, and will not try to change them. But you will also have the chance to meet and get to know your parents, maybe even hook them up?" the man looked at him with a sly look in his eyes. He knew that Harry would never turn down a opportunity like this.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his now short, spiky hair. He was cornered and he hated it. But there was no force between heaven and hell that could keep him from going, so he met Colonels eyes and pretended to glare, as though he wasn't happy with the situation. He had a reputation to keep up after all.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"Good. Now, I expect you to be ready by 1400 hours. Here's all the information you'll need," the man added, giving Harry a yellow folder. "You are dismissed. And remember. No changes in history. That is a direct order."  
  
"Couldn't be more direct," Harry muttered to himself as he walked out the office and closed the door behind him.  
  
By 2. p.m. he was ready and was standing in the courtyard of the Orders fortress. Colonel, Ron, Hermione and, surprisingly, Snape, the Orders Potion Master, were there.  
  
"Be careful Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, no unnecessary hero-business." Ron added. "And send us a card now and then."  
  
"Good luck Mr Potter." Colonel said and gave him the timekey.  
  
Snape only nodded to him. He looked sad for some reason, but Harry choose not to dwell on it. He held onto his possessions with one hand, Hedwig was sitting on his head, and activated the timekey by pushing a button. A flash of bright light and he was gone from the courtyard.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
So, now he was here. Sitting alone in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express, still trying to figure out how he had ended up in this mess.  
  
Harry ran over his role again. His name was Harry Chase, transfer from the Norwegian school of magic, Bloomalley Academy. Only Dumbledore knew that he was an Order agent, but not even the old mage knew that he was from the future.  
  
Harry was just getting bored, and was considering to take a stroll through the train, when the compartment door opened, and a redheaded girl about his age slid in. She jumped slightly when she saw him, but then smiled.  
  
"Hi," she said. "I'm Lily Evans, the Head Girl. You must be the new transfer from Norway, right?" she didn't give him time to answer. "Can I sit here? The rest is full."  
  
Harry only nodded. He didn't want to become too close to anyone, especially not his parents or their friends. He buried his nose into a Muggle book, 'Sheepfarmers Daughter, Book I of The Deed of Paksenarrion' by Elizabeth Moon. He really didn't want to look at, or think of, his mother that was sitting there.  
  
"So, um, what's your name?" Lily asked.  
  
"Harry Chase." Came the reply, and that ended that conversation.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry pretended to look amazed by the wonderful castle that was Hogwarts, he pretended to be amazed by the Great Hall and its ceiling, however when the Sorting Hat told him what his house was, he had restrain himself from gaping in surprise.  
  
He had ended up in Slytherin. Of all places in the world, he was in Slytherin!  
  
Harry walked over to the table that was cheering and sat down at the end, beside a black-haired boy about his age. The boy was pale and had black eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin," the boy said, turning to him. "I'm Severus Snape, you?"  
  
"Harry Chase." Harry said, taking Severus' hand. Harry was painfully aware of all the eyes on them, but he ignored the whole lot. "Anything I should know about thise place and it's teachers?" he asked instead.  
  
Severus seemed disappointed somehow, but quickly hid it and pointed up at the Teachers table.  
  
"You see that woman on the right of Dumbledore? That's McGonagall. She's Head of Gryffindor House, and the Transfiguration Professor. The giant bug besides her is Trelawney, the Divination Teacher, a lot of crap the whole class. She predicts everyone's death at least once each class." Severus looked at Harry. "You don't take Divination, do you?"  
  
"No. I did take it once, and stormed out of the class within the first five minutes." Harry replied, using the episode with Hermione in third year. "I like Charms and Defence much better. And Potion's high up on the list too."  
  
That got Snape's full attention. If he was in Slytherin, he might as well make the best out of it.  
  
"You like Potions? I thought I was the only one. What do you get if you mix asphodel with wormwood?" Snape had decided on a pop-quiz.  
  
"You get the Draught of Living Death," Harry replied. "How long does it take to make a Polyjuce Potion?" Harry shot back.  
  
"Up to two months," Severus replied. He liked this new guy. Finally someone to have a real conversation with. "We two will definitely become friends." He said.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was lying awake in his bed in the Slytherin seventh year dorms. He was thinking of everything that had happened that day. The meeting with his future mother, the Sorting, Severus Snape. Time out, that thought didn't belong there, lets try again. The meeting with his future mother, Severus Snape. There it was again. Harry kept on like that for what seemed like ages, but every time the thought of Severus Snape returned.  
  
In the end Harry had to give up and let the thought stay. It was a very pleasant thought, he noted. Those black, bottomless eyes. The black smooth, shoulder-long hair. The way he walked, talked, moved. this was getting out of hand. Harry knew he was gay, but falling for Severus Snape was something very unexpected. It could cause trouble later, but for now Harry let himself the joy of toying with the thought of him and Severus together. It would never happen anyway, but it was a fine way to fall asleep.  
  
Severus Snape was having difficulties to fall asleep, so he ran the day over in his head. He had seen the new student at Platform 9 and ¾, but hadn't spoken to him. he had no idea what was so fascinating about Harry Chase, but something drew him to the other boy. Maybe it was the short, black hair? Those unnaturally green eyes? That body that clearly stated of long hours spent playing Quidditch? Or maybe it was the others sharp mind? Or the way every sentence, every word seemed to have a double meaning? Whatever it was, Severus swore to himself that he was going to find out, and then Chase was his.  
  
------------------------- 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer and Authors Notes can be found in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter two-  
  
"I can't believe it!" Severus and Harry hurried down the corridor. "First day at school, and we're late!"  
  
"Well, it wasn't me who just had to throw dungbombs at that Gryffindor group." Harry replied.  
  
Any reply Severus might have had was cut short as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. Every student inside the room looked up as the two Slytherins walked in and tried to make their way to the back without being noticed by McGonagall.  
  
"We're lucky, McGonagall's not here." Severus said as he took out quill and parchment, and started copying from the blackboard. "If she were here, we'd bee dead by now."  
  
"You are quite right about that Mr Snape." Harry and Severus gulped and turned only to find McGonagall standing behind them. "But all I'm going to do this time is take forty points off from Slytherin. It is the beginning of term after all." With that the Professor walked back to the front of the class. "Now that all of us are here we might begin with the real lesson. This year we're going to concentrate on Human Transfiguration. Anyone that messes in this class will regret to have ever been born, I'll personally see to that. Now, Human Transfiguration is."  
  
Harry toned her out after that, he knew the speech and lesson off by heart. Instead he took the time to look around the room at the other students, and to memorise what name came with what face. Slytherin shared this class, and every other, with the Gryffindors. That fit Harry just fine, this way he could keep an eye at his future parents and at the same time not look like he was spying on them.  
  
"Harry, did you hear what McGonagall just said?" Severus asked.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I asked you if you had heard what McGonagall said."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She's going to cast a spell on us that makes us change into our Animagi shape for about a minute or so. And those that stay in their shape for more than a minute are going to receive special training - if they want to of course - to become an Animagi."  
  
"Who's going to train those?" Harry asked. He was already an Animagi, but he had to play his part well.  
  
"McGonagall herself." Severus was exited. He had always wanted to try this.  
  
McGonagall came around and cast the spell at one student at the time. Most of the Gryffindors turned into a cat-like animal; except the Marauders. Out of the Gryffindors only Potter, Black and Pettigrew stayed in their form for more than one minute. Then McGonagall turned to the Slytherins. Harry and Severus where in the back, so they watched everyone else change. One turned into a cat, another into a rat. Lucius Malfoy turned into an occamy. Then it was Harry's turn.  
  
Severus watched as McGonagall cast the spell over Harry. Nothing happened for a moment, then the boy began to get fur, his face changed into a cat's, he got big ears and a lions tail. His fur was black with whit stripes. For over a minute Severus watched the kneazle sit in Harry's chair, then, with a pop, Harry was back. He rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling something about crazy Professors and animal instincts.  
  
Then it was Harry's turn to watch as McGonagall cast the spell on Severus. He got black fur and changed into a huge panther. The nundu looked at Harry, and seeing the other boy's surprised face, it took a look at itself. By the time it had realised what it was, more than a minute had passed. Suddenly Severus sat in his chair again. He looked at Harry again.  
  
"Damn, that was cool!" Harry said with real awe. "I've only heard about one other wizard that had the ability to change into a nundu."  
  
It was though this statement broke the ice. The students began to tell each other how it had been to turn into their animal, how their holiday had been and how much homework they might get this year.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Over the next few weeks Severus got to know Harry better. He was quiet in public, mostly observing, but he always had a remark or two ready if someone should insult him. You'd have to work long and hard to make him angry; the shadows in the corridors seemed to stretch themselves after him, and those unnaturally green eyes just added to the mysterious appearance. Severus had seen the lightning-bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead, but when he had asked, Harry had avoided his question skilfully. All in all, Harry Chase was considered one of the nicer Slytherins. Maybe that was because he gave the impression of not being able to hurt a fly, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Harry on the other hand, had his hands full trying to keep track with the Marauders and the rest of the school. He got the Daily Prophet every morning to keep updated on the outside world. He also tried, with success, to become friends with some students from each of the other three houses, and he charmed the Professors into the palm of his hand. He was trying to hook his mother and father together, but their meetings always ended up in fights. Someone was skilfully working against him, either under someone else again or on their own. Whoever it was, the person was getting on Harry's nerves, and the patience that was infamous inside the Order of the Phoenix was slowly disappearing.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry and Severus were sitting under a dragon-statue in the huge Hogwarts Gardens. Harry was relaxing and reading second book in the series about Paksenarrion. Severus was finishing some Charms homework due tomorrow. The two of them had become inseparable, wherever one was the other wasn't far off.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's the second way of conjuring up a patronus?" Severus had quickly discovered that his friend knew things that weren't written in the books, and his grades had become noticeably better after the two of them had started to study together.  
  
"If you don't have a happy memory, you can make one up." Harry replied. "But that's extremely difficult. I tried it once. The whole thing went to hell. Thank god that the dementor was a boggart."  
  
"Your biggest fear is a dementor? What about the Dark Lord?"  
  
"I guess that Snakeface is high up on the list too, but dementors are my biggest fear." Harry said, looking up from his book. "I don't know why, so don't ask."  
  
"You don't know? You of all people?!" Severus looked up at his friend who was sitting between the dragons wings. "Tell me you're joking."  
  
"No, I'm not joking. It's the cold, naked truth." Harry replied patiently. "Do you know why you fear nundus?" Harry had been wondering about that.  
  
Severus didn't meet Harry's eyes. He knew why he feared nundus, but he wasn't ready to talk about it yet, not even with Harry. He looked up at the boy. Harry had gone back to reading the Muggle book. How he longed to touch that silk-like skin, to run his hands through that hair, to kiss those wonderful lips. Severus quickly turned back to his homework. He didn't want Harry - or anyone else for that matter - to see him blushing. He had a reputation to keep up. The cold-hearted, emotionless Slytherin bastard known as Severus Snape. Yep, that was him.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore's voice rang out through the Gardens, and the rest of the grounds.  
  
"Will all students meet up in the Great Hall immediately."  
  
Harry and Severus didn't waste any time. They where the last two people in due to the long walk from the Gardens to the Great Hall. The doors closed behind them on their own accord. They sat down at the end of the Slytherin table. Harry was watching everyone, studying their expressions, while Severus was watching him. There was more to Harry than he had thought, and it only served to draw him even more to the boy.  
  
Suddenly the teachers entered, all with serious expressions. Dumbledore stepped forward, stopping in the middle of the Great Hall where everyone could see him.  
  
"I have some grave news, for all of you. Today a horrible deed was done. The Muggle Studies Professor, Monica Moonwood, was found dead in her rooms by a House Elf. The deed was carried out sometime last night. The murderer used Avada Kedavra. Now, if anyone know anything, or have seen anyone sneaking around, please come to me right after dinner. If you don't talk to me, you will talk to the Auror's the Ministry of Magic is sending. The Auror's are going to stay with us from now on until there's no need for them anymore, and they are going to interrogate every singly one of you under Veritaserum." The old mage stopped and looked at everyone in the room. "And they will not take irrespective of your age, house or personal secrets." With that the Headmaster walked back to the teachers table, sat down and began to eat.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Severus asked. "I admit, I didn't exactly like Moonwood, or Muggle Studies, but I never wanted to kill her. Who would've done such a thing?"  
  
"The first name that pops into my head is Voldemort," Harry replied. "But he can't get inside Hogwarts because of the wards, no evil can." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"So, what you're saying is that this was an inside job?" Severus said, looking at him.  
  
"For the moment, I don't say anything." That was the end of their conversation, for now.  
  
Harry leaned back into his chair and let his eyes sweep over the students. The Gryffindors were discussing what they would've done with the murderer. The Hufflepuffs if he, or she, should get a trial. The Slytherins came up with ideas of how they would have murdered Moonwood, or anyone else for that matter. And the Ravenclaws were trying to figure out who it was and why it was done. One of the Ravenclaws met his gaze, challenging him to even think the thought. Harry just grinned evilly and the student looked away. Well, now he had a lead he could follow. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer and Authors Notes in are the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
Harry was sitting in the Hogwarts Gardens - between the wings of the dragon statue - reading, when a shadow fell over him. Harry ignored it and continued reading, though he knew that it wasn't Severus'. For one Severus was off being interrogated by Auror's; second, the shadow didn't have same shape as Severus'. Had he really studied the guy so well that he knew the shape of his shadow? This was getting out of hand.  
  
However, the shadow in front of him didn't move, so in the end Harry looked up, ready to shoot a biting remark at the person. The remark got stuck in his throat when he saw exactly who it was that was standing in front of him.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were watching him in amusement.  
  
"Anything you want?" Harry asked, glaring. He had to keep up appearances.  
  
"We've been watching you Chase," James said, cutting straight to the case. "And we know that you are more than that mask you put on."  
  
"What mask? I don't wear cosmetics." Harry replied.  
  
"See, you even have a good sense of humour." James chuckled. "You're the first Slytherin student we have met that can have a quiet, ordinary conversation with students from other houses without blowing up within the first five seconds."  
  
"I can't say we have exactly met." He enjoyed twisting James' sentences. "You came to me, not even introducing yourselves."  
  
"I think by now that you should know who we are." James replied.  
  
"Why should I? I don't care what goes on with the rest of the school as long as it doesn't concern me, directly or indirectly."  
  
"See, I told you he was a true Slytherin." Sirius said proudly. "They thought that you where misplaced by the Sorting Hat."  
  
"We think you care Chase," Remus spoke up for the first time. "You care more than even Dumbledore. I can sense it."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Harry asked sharply.  
  
"No, we want to talk to you about this."  
  
"Talk about what Potter?" Everyone turned and found Severus standing off to the side. "What's going on here? Harry, what were they talking about?" he asked as he came over.  
  
"They think I care about what happens to the rest of the school." Harry said as though it was a normal situation. "They want to talk about it. Alright," he turned back to the Marauders. "We'll talk, but not here. Tonight, 2 a.m.. I'll be waiting for you by the griffin statue on the third floor."  
  
"You're not going alone." Severus said. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"I can't very well chain you to the wall, so." Harry shrugged and let the sentence die. "Is it a deal Potter?" he asked instead.  
  
"It's a deal." Came the reply.  
  
"Good, lets go Harry." Severus said and the two of them left.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry and Severus were by the statue, waiting for the Marauders. They had been waiting for about ten minutes when James, Sirius, Remus and Lily stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"So, you decided to show up after all." Severus commented, proving the fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors couldn't be within ten feet of each other without insulting the other part.  
  
"Shut up Snape," Sirius shot back. "We came to talk to Chase."  
  
"Then talk," Harry said. "We've already lost a minute because of your bickering, and I intend to be back in bed within the next twenty-nine minutes."  
  
James opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by some giggling coming from around the corner. Right after they could hear a male voice murmuring something and even more giggling. The group jumped behind the statue, not caring about houses. They couldn't afford to bee seen.  
  
Two people came from around the corner, but it was too dark to see who it was. One of them, the female, was definitely drunk. They watched as the couple staggered down the corridor towards the statue, then suddenly the girl just dropped to the ground. The man stood there, gave a chuckle and walked away. A hissing sound erupted from the body on the floor and a second later it was gone, not even ashes left.  
  
"E-everyone saw that, right.?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"But what the hell happened?" Sirius asked.  
  
"And what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Do?" Harry asked. "We forget everything we saw and get out of here."  
  
"But there has to be someone-" Lily began and Harry cut her off.  
  
"There isn't one single adult we can trust. And no one's going to believe us anyway."  
  
"We would only have seemed like idiots. I mean 'They came towards us, the girl suddenly fell and turned to dust, the guy just walked off chuckling' sounds pretty stupid." Severus said. "Not to talk about the fact that this person will come after us if he gets wind of this."  
  
"But we can't just forget the whole thing. Maybe our friends.?" James said, but Harry stomped down the idea.  
  
"Would they believe that you are telling the truth?" he asked. "Especially when they find out that two of the other witnesses are from Slytherin? I suggest we keep quiet about this and carry on with our day-life as normal, and at the same time try to figure out who did this in secret at night. We'll live longer that way."  
  
"I thought you just said that we should forget the whole thing?" Remus asked.  
  
"I was shocked, still trying to comprehend what just happened." Harry replied simply. "Look, either you want it or not, I'm going to continue to investigate. Are you guys in or not?" The Marauders looked at each other for a second. Then they nodded their approval. They where in. "Good. What about you Severus?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"Alright, till tomorrow each of us should try to get info from the other houses. Use any means possible, but no one can understand exactly what we're doing." James took control over the situation. "Then we'll meet here at the same time as tonight." The rest nodded.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The group spent the rest of the week doing just that. Sirius and Severus worked hard not to blow up at each other, and actually managed to have a civil conversation that lasted more than a few seconds. James asked the Quidditch players of the other houses, or used his Head Boy status as excuse. Lily asked her friends for gossip, and Remus went to the library to find out what the cause of the girls death had bee.  
  
No one knew what Harry was doing, but every night he had some new information to give them. They knew it was someone from Ravenclaw, probably under orders from an outside source. The boy had to be a seventh year, anyone under that wasn't powerful enough to perform the Killing Curse or make the potion Ashes to Ashes, the cause of the girls death. It worked slowly, but sped up in the end, and burned a person to ashes and less within a second.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry had just returned to the Slytherin common room from his regular night- time stroll to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where he talked to the animals, asking them if they had noticed something. He wished that Hedwig was there, but she had disappeared shortly after the murder of Moonwood. No trace of her left anywhere.  
  
He sat down in a chair by the fire and rubbed his eyes. The last few nights the animals hadn't been around, and the forest was more quiet than usual. Even the wind wasn't blowing.  
  
'The calm before the storm.' Harry thought. 'What are you preparing for? What are you waiting for? Something big, that's for sure. But what?'  
  
Severus sat unnoticed in a shadowed corner. He was watching Harry closely. The other boy was tired for one thing, and he was worried about his owl. The two of them had a very special relationship, Severus had never seen its like. He had asked Harry about it, but Harry had just smiled and told him that all that was needed was time and patience, and a great need for friends. Severus had no idea what that meant, but he accepted the answer and didn't ask again.  
  
There was a sudden tapping at the window, and Harry got up and walked over to it. Outside an occamy was carrying a package. It flew in and landed on the table in front of Harry, waiting for him to take the package. He carefully took it and the occamy flew out again.  
  
Harry slowly opened the box and gasped in surprise at the content. He didn't look up when Severus arrived beside him, letting out a gasp of his own. He didn't take much notice of the tears that where running down his cheeks, or Severus' hands that where brushing them gently away. All Harry could do was stare at the body tortured body of his beloved Hedwig. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer and Authors Note is in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
Severus had no idea what was going on. One second he was brushing tears from Harry's face, in the next the boy was crying on his shoulder with Severus' own arms around him. Severus had never seen Harry like this. Well, they hadn't exactly known each other for that long, but even when the Defence teacher had described the effects of a curse only known as 'X', Harry hadn't flinched. He had looked bored, and had been studying the other students in the room.  
  
The two of them were dragged out of their thoughts when they heard a soft, weak hoot. Harry jumped out of Severus' arms and was by Hedwig's side before the other boy could blink. He was methodically checking the owl's wounds, from head to foot. Then he looked up at Severus.  
  
"You know where Professor Denton keeps the Hinstatus potion?" he waited for the other to nod, then continued, "could you get it for me?" Severus nodded again. "And please hurry."  
  
Severus didn't need to be told twice. He ran out the door and towards the Potion classroom. On the way he collided with something invisible, and fell backwards. He got up, cursing every god that was willing to listen. He didn't have time for this. However, before he could take another step, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin appeared just in front of him.  
  
"What's the rush Snape?" Sirius asked. "Running late for the Death Eater meeting?"  
  
Severus didn't reply just walked past them and into the Potion classroom. Then he went over to the shelf and started to search for the potion. The four Gryffindors followed him into the room and waited for him to speak.  
  
"What are you searching for?" Lily asked when it became clear that Snape wasn't going to talk anytime soon.  
  
"The Hinstatus." Severus replied shortly, not bothering with house rivalries.  
  
"Why would you need a healing potion?"  
  
"It's for Harry's owl."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"She was tortured." Severus could hear a gasp from behind, but didn't care. Where was that blasted thing?! There! He took the vial and hurried out of the room, the four Marauders following closely.  
  
Harry looked up as Severus entered, only to raise his eyebrows when Lily, James, Sirius and Remus entered after him. Severus was by his side in three strides, and gave him the vial with the precious healing potion. Harry took it and let three drops drop into Hedwig's mouth. The group could see some of the major wounds slowly healing. After a while Harry let two drops drop into Hedwig's mouth, then after another while just one single drop. Hedwig was cured and hooted happily at him.  
  
"She'll be ok." Harry said, smiling. "This is getting personal." He continued, turning to the other five people in the room. "I understand if you don't want to continue with the research, or searching for the bad guy. There's no shame if you back out."  
  
"I'm not backing out." Severus said quickly. "And there's no way you can make me change my mind, so don't even try."  
  
"I'm still in." Lily said walking over to Harry and Hedwig. "Probably too much 'Gryffindor stupidity' as you Slytherins call it."  
  
"We're not leaving you alone with two Slytherins, Lily," Sirius said. "So, I guess that means that we're in too." James and Remus nodded.  
  
Harry just grinned, while Severus shook his head. The Marauders were never going to trust them, no matter what. Good to know that things where back to normal.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The next day the seventh years - the four houses had this class together - got a shock in Care of Magical Creatures. They were going for a day trip into the Forbidden Forest. Somehow Professor Grubbly-Plank had persuaded Dumbledore to agree. Some students thought she had used the Imperius Curse, others that she had poisoned him. Some students went as far as to think that Dumbledore had completely gone off his rocker, and hadn't hit the bottom yet. Either way, they were going on that trip tomorrow, no matter what. The only ones who could get off were those that had broken a leg or gotten a concussion. In other words, no one.  
  
"I hate this." Severus growled as they followed the rest of the class into the forest.  
  
"You said that a minute ago." Harry replied calmly. He was back to being quiet and mysterious.  
  
"How long have we been in this dratted forest?"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"My, how time flies when you're having fun." The comment made Harry crack up.  
  
The whole class turned, and Harry desperately tried to regain his normal expression. Grubbly-Plank walked over to them, and glared. She wasn't fond of Slytherins.  
  
"Anything funny Mr Chase?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing Professor." Harry managed to get his mask back on. "We where just talking about the importance of this class. I mean, without it we surely couldn't have defended ourselves from flobberworms, mad pixies, occamy's, or even know about them. My, is that a new robe Professor?" the change in subject went smoothly.  
  
"Yes." Grubbly-Plank brushed some imaginary dust off. "What do you think? Is it nice?" she struck a pose.  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful Professor." Harry replied. He knew that Severus, and the rest of the class, had trouble hiding their laugher. "Black really is your colour. It matches your eyes. And of course, only the best for such a charming woman as yourself."  
  
That did it, the whole class went into fits of laugher. Grubbly-Plank didn't seem to notice and blushed.  
  
"Thanks," she said shyly, and giggled. Then she noticed that they weren't moving, and walked to the front, and they were off again.  
  
"Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought." Severus said after managing to calm down.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was keeping an eye at that Ravenclaw seventh year that he had seen the day Dumbledore had announced Moonwood's death. The boy was walking alone, off to the side. Harry blinked and the boy was gone. He blinked again, but the boy was still not in sight.  
  
"Sev," Harry whispered. "That Ravenclaw I told you about, well, he's gone. Just like that." He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been watching him the whole trip. We've got to tell Potter and Co."  
  
"But how?" Severus was getting nervous. It was clouding over and getting darker. Weren't they going to turn back soon? Had Grubbly-Plank lost her mind?  
  
"Let me think." Harry said. "Aha, got it. The Seundicus Curse." Seeing his friends confused look he added, "it makes you a telepath for five minutes, or more. It all depends on your amount of power. You don't even need a wand for it." Harry concentrated on James, then whispered the incantation to himself. Potter, can you hear me?  
  
Chase? What the hell is this? Are you a telepath?  
  
No, it's the Seundicus Curse. Now listen. That Ravenclaw seventh year is gone. Harry replied. One minute he was there, in the next piifffft! oops, he's gone.  
  
No need to be sarcastic. Alright, I'll tell the others. How long does this spell last anyway?  
  
For about another two minutes.  
  
Okay, now get the hell out of my head! James' thoughts sounded angry and annoyed.  
  
I'm going, I'm going! Idiot.  
  
I hear that!  
  
Suddenly several black creatures with an unnatural speed attacked them. The things seemed to concentrate about Gryffindors and Slytherins. A closer look told Harry that these were vampires. Or better said several Daylight vampires.  
  
Harry quickly picked up a thick, long stick from the ground. He transfigured one end into a sharp point, just like the first spears ever made by mankind, and started to stab every vampire within reach. Severus and other students followed his example quickly.  
  
Severus looked over at Harry and found the boy fighting two vampires. He was doing very well in the fight, and it didn't seem as though he needed help. One of the vampires got stabbed, another a hit in a very sensitive place between the legs. Suddenly he saw a third vampire sneaking up from behind. Severus began to run, but there was no way he was going to get there on time.  
  
"Harry! Behind you!"  
  
Harry turned and his eyes widened in shock. He tried to stab the vampire, but this one was to fast and to smart for a petty trick like that. Before Harry could even blink the vampire grabbed him, one arm around his waist keeping his arms to his sides, another at his throat, keeping his head up. A second later he felt two sharp fangs penetrate his skin. This was not good.  
  
------------------------- 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer and Authors Notes is in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Five-  
  
Harry was getting really annoyed. He couldn't move and the vampire wasn't exactly gentle. Plus he had spotted that Ravenclaw standing in the shadows, pointing his wand at Grubbly-Plank. In the end Harry decided to turn the tables.  
  
"Enough is enough!" he growled and the vampire was suddenly nothing more than a pile of ash. Harry thought about the wound healing, and it did, glowing slightly golden. Not even scars were left.  
  
No one noticed that expect Severus, but he didn't have much time to ponder as another vampire attacked him. All the vampire achieved was to get a stick through his heart. The fight was over. Severus looked for Harry and spotted him running towards some trees a distance away. He looked at the trees, and saw a shadow standing there for a second before it ran.  
  
Harry stopped when he reached the trees. Luckily his attack had caused the Ravenclaw to run and break the connection to the Professor. Harry heard footsteps behind him, and turned. Severus was walking over to him, carefully watching him like a hawk. Harry could see the unspoken question in his eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not fully vampire." He said, turning back to scout into the forest.  
  
"What do you mean by 'not fully'?"  
  
"Somewhere way, way back in my family, one of my ancestors had a kid with a vampire. I can't be turned into a vampire, neither a werewolf." Harry explained. "Don't worry, I don't need blood or anything, though I do have some other abilities that vampires have."  
  
Harry and Severus walked back to the battle-scene. Only one student had been killed; or, better said, turned into a vampire. Professor Grubbly- Plank was standing there, stiff as a board, not even blinking. Harry walked over and took out his wand.  
  
"Finite Incatatem!" he said, and the Professor slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Get back to Hogwarts." James Potter replied. "That's the only thing we can do."  
  
The others agreed and they started their tour back to the castle, and unconscious Professor floating in the middle of the group. Harry was keeping an eye at the student that had been changed into a vampire. He was the only one who could safely get near the boy when he woke up. Somehow, the whole group knew that he had vampire blood. Harry was glad that Severus chose to walk close to him, and that he wasn't too scared of him.  
  
Under the trip, Lucius Malfoy walked over the black-haired duo. He was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, just as his son had been.was going to be, Harry thought to himself in amusement. For a while Malfoy didn't say a thing, then he turned to Harry, completely ignoring Severus.  
  
"You know, with a talent as yours you shouldn't hang out with lowlife people." He said.  
  
"What talent?" Harry asked still keeping a sharp eye at the boy floating beside him.  
  
"Half vampire. You could be great with it, you just need to know the right people." Came the reply.  
  
"And I supposed that you're one of those right people?" Harry turned back and fixed Malfoy with his green eyes. "And about those 'lowlife people', as you so nicely put it, I will decide on my own with whom I want to hang out." Harry sped up and as he brushed past Malfoy, his hand shot out and touched the Dark Mark on the boys arm.  
  
Severus had noticed the action, and had to control himself no to let his hand go to his own Dark Mark. How could Harry know about the Dark Mark Malfoy had? There were two explanations: One, Harry was a Death Eater too, which was very unlikely. And two, he was working for the Ministry, Dumbledore or the Order of the Phoenix. The last answer seemed more likely.  
  
What would Harry say if he knew that Severus had a Dark Mark too? He couldn't imagine getting through the school-day without Harry there to calm him down, or to brighten the day with a joke. The only way Severus was going to find out where Harry stood, was if he confronted him about it, and he had made up his mind that if they ever got out of this dratted forest, he would talk to Harry when they returned back to the castle, and when the rest of the house was asleep.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The seventh years reached Hagrid's cabin early next morning. The Professor and the bitten student hadn't woken up yet. The only one in the whole group who didn't seem tired was Harry. He was just as cheerful as ever. Some students were greatly annoyed by his cheerfulness. When you're tired, you're supposed to be grumpy. That was the law!  
  
As they got in sight of the cabin, Harry began to whistle loudly, further annoying the other students, even Severus. A second later however the door of the cabin was opened and Hagrid's head peaked out. When he saw the seventh years, he ran over and at once hugged James, Lily, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Then he turned to the floating Professor, and to Harry, who was carefully watching the bitten boy.  
  
"Someone get the Headmaster," Hagrid said. Several students groaned, but in the end Remus went. "'ey, Chase! Bring 'im over!" Harry came over with the boy. "What was it?"  
  
"A Daylight vampire," Harry replied simply. "He's the only one that got bitten."  
  
"That 'tis bad." Hagrid mumbled. "Really bad. All we can do is to wait for Dumbledore. Poor little chap. The centaur's been out all night, searching for ya. Dumbledore was so worried. Great man, Dumbledore."  
  
A minute later Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey came running with a tired Remus in tow. Madam Pomfrey went straight to Grubbly-Plank, checked her out then moved over to the bitten student. She was mumbling all the time, but Harry couldn't hear what it was about, and he had a feeling that he didn't want to know.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall were interrogating the students, asking what had happened. The Marauders had no idea if they where going to tell Dumbledore about the Ravenclaw student or not. But luckily Dumbledore moved over to Harry before asking them. Harry told him about the Ravenclaw student and told him about the vampire-blood in his family.  
  
Another few minutes of interrogating and the students were free to go to their dorms, and they got free the rest of the day.  
  
Severus wanted to talk to Harry, but by the time he got to the seventh year boy-dorms Harry was already sound asleep. So he decided to postpone it until they woke up.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Severus woke up by dinnertime. His stomach was protesting loudly at being empty, so he decided to do something about it. He got up, dressed and walked down the stairs. At the bottom he stopped. Harry was standing in front of the fireplace, looking into the flames, thinking. The shadows that played across his face made him look even more beautiful and mysterious than before. Severus could only stand there and stare like an idiot. Harry turned and smiled to him.  
  
"Hey Severus." He said then turned back to the fire.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about our next move."  
  
"Our next what?" Severus asked as he reached the other boy and stood beside him.  
  
"Next move to uncover who that Ravenclaw was, or is. If we can do that, we've got a good chance to find out who the killer is."  
  
"That sounds good. You know where to look?"  
  
"In the Ravencalw files." Harry replied. "I know for a fact that they're in the library, as Dumbledore doesn't have enough room in his office. So, all we have to do is break into the library, find the files, copy them and then get out."  
  
"What about the name of the student? You know that?"  
  
"Asked a couple of second-years. They said his name was Truls Marius Redwood. The story is his parents came from Norway or something like that. When did he come to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Two years ago," Severus replied, looking curiously at Harry. "Why, is that important?"  
  
"Could be. Just like the name." Harry grinned evilly. "This is going to be easier than I thought."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"T, M and R are the initials to Voldemort's birth-name." Harry explained.  
  
"You know Voldemort's birth-name?" Severus asked. He didn't like where this was going. A boy that had introduced himself as T. M. Riddle had been the one to recruit him, and to give him the Dark Mark. He said that now everything he had to report to the Dark Lord, had to go through him.  
  
"Yep, it's Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry looked at him. "The one that recruited you and hundreds of others is Voldemort, the half-blood."  
  
------------------------- 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer and Authors Notes is in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Six-  
  
Severus had no idea what to do, or say. His mind told him to run for it, but his feet just decided that that minute was perfect to go on vacation and didn't move. All he could do was stare dumbly at Harry, who was watching him with humour in his emerald eyes and a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
"How.um.where." Severus managed to get out in the end, and Harry laughed.  
  
"I know about the Dark Mark on your arm Severus," he said kindly, pushing the slightly taller boy into the couch behind him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."  
  
"Bu-but you should be-"  
  
"Disgusted? Mad? Angry? Having a real royal temper tantrum?" Harry cut him off. "Hate your guts? Want to kill you?" Harry continued. "Never want to hang out with you again?" that struck a cord, it was easy to see. "Don't worry, you aren't getting rid of me that easily."  
  
"But aren't you afraid that I'll get orders to kill you or something?" Severus asked. He was grateful that Harry wouldn't leave him and that he took it this well, but he wasn't sure if he wanted the other boy to stay with him. Severus would never hurt him. "And what did you mean by calling the Dark Lord a 'half-blood'?"  
  
"Nah, I'll deal with that if it ever comes." Harry replied lightly, cheerful as ever. "And what I meant by that is that Voldemort himself is only a half-blood. His mother was a witch, the heir of Slytherin, and his father a Muggle she fell in love with. But when she told him what she was, he left her. She died giving birth to Voldemort." He sat down in the couch beside Severus. "It's a rather sad story. Much could've been different if Voldemort's father hadn't left his mother." Harry sighed and leaned back. "And before you ask, yes I'm with the Order of the Phoenix." He turned to look at Severus. "Now we both know a major secret the other have, and can't use it to blackmail each other."  
  
Harry's only reply was soft lips on his own. He just sat there shocked for a minute, then slowly, uncertainly began to respond to the kiss, and put his arms around Severus' neck. The other boys arms slowly went around his torso, pulling him closer. If this wasn't heaven, then Harry had no idea what was. They had to break apart for the horrible need called breathing.  
  
"Well.um.that was.well.wow." Harry stammered in the end, giving up to trying to say a full sentence. This was first time Severus saw him speechless, and he couldn't help but laugh. "What?!" Harry asked. At that Severus only laughed harder, nearly falling off the couch. "Could you please point out to me what's so funny? If I'm not greatly mistaken, and I don't think I am, then I haven't recently done anything that could cause such a action from you." Harry sounded so much like a teacher that Severus, who had managed to get a hold of himself, cracked up again. Harry glared at him, then he burst out laughing too, not able to keep a stern face anymore.  
  
Suddenly McGonagall entered the Slytherin common room. She glared suspiciously at the two boys, then pointed her wand to her throat.  
  
"Sonorus! Would all seventh years meet in the Great Hall in ten minutes? The Headmaster has an important message that he has to announce. Please hurry up! Quietus!" she left after sending another glare at Harry and Severus.  
  
Harry and Severus stood up, but when Harry moved towards the exit a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He was turned around and before he could react, Severus lips where once again on his own. This time Harry replied gladly, and cursed all the gods that were willing to listen for the moment they broke apart.  
  
"Lets go." Severus said, Harry only nodded. He didn't trust himself enough to speak. Either his voice would come out really high-pitched (A/N: think Sebastian from the Little Mermaid), or nothing would come out at all.  
  
When they arrived in the Great Hall they went to the Slytherin table, and sat down at the end closest to the doors. Soon every seventh year in the school was there, the rest of the school was in the middle of dinner, and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I am sure that by now you all know about the student that was bitten by Daylight vampires in the Forbidden Forest, right?" there were nods all around. "When the boy woke up, he knocked over Madame Pomfrey and escaped the Hospital Wing. He is currently somewhere in the school, and I must ask all of you to stay here." Dumbledore waited until all the horrified gasps and the murmurs had died down before continuing. "If you see anything, anything at all, or get the feeling that you're watched or feel that something is taking over, then go straight to your house's prefect, or to one of the three teachers that will be here while the rest of use searches for the vampire." He went over to the rest of the teachers, and they started to talk among themselves.  
  
"They should've killed the beast before he even woke up." Malfoy said from further down the table. "Things like that don't deserve to live at all."  
  
That would mean, Malfoy, Harry began using his telepathic abilities this time, not bothering to cast the spell. That would mean that Voldemort would loose more than half his armies. Now, you wouldn't that to happen, would you? his voice was filled with sarcasm and spitefulness. Malfoy stared at him from his seat. Harry ignored him, instead he looked up to the ceiling. His eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones. Up-side-down on the ceiling the vampire stood, staring longingly at him.  
  
------------------------- 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer and Authors Notes is in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Seven-  
  
Severus turned to say something to Harry, but the boy wasn't there. He looked around the Great Hall, searching for him, but couldn't find Harry anywhere.  
  
Don't worry Sev. Came Harry's voice. I'm alright. In fact I'm just above you.  
  
Severus looked up, and his mouth fell. Harry was walking upside-down on the ceiling, slowly coming closer to the vampire that was watching him carefully. People began to notice where Severus was looking and looked up too, soon the whole Great Hall was quiet and was watching those two on the ceiling.  
  
Harry seemed to be trying to talk sense into the young vampire, who didn't seem to listen. Then Harry tried to negotiate with it, but when he heard what the vampire wanted, he became stiff and his face went into that infamous expressionless mask; his eyes, however, were cold as ice.  
  
The whole school watched as the vampire and half-vampire argued quietly back and forwards. Dumbledore, and the rest of the staff, had arrived a few minutes ago and were also carefully following the exchange. Suddenly the vampire attacked Harry, who managed to stay on his feet and not fall. Severus, and the rest of the school, watched in horror as the two of them fought. The teachers had their wands out and pointed at them, but didn't dare do anything in fear of hitting the wrong vampire.  
  
Suddenly the vampire got out of the fight and ran, he was gone within a second and the doors of the Great Hall were open. Harry jumped down from the ceiling and landed easily on both feet, like a cat. Severus was by his side a second later.  
  
"What did the thing want?" Severus asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, fine." Harry replied thoughtfully looking the way the vampire had gone. "He wanted someone to feed on, and he wanted me to follow him to his Master, in other words Voldemort."  
  
"Where do you think he might have gone now?" Dumbledore asked. "We can't have a vampire running free around the school like that, at least not someone who's lost their mind."  
  
"I think he's in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry replied. "Remember vampires get the ability to talk to wolfs, bats, snakes, rats, dogs - and some other animals - when they're bitten. And that's the only place where he would feel safe enough to rest 'til tomorrow."  
  
"The Chamber of what?" Severus asked. "What are you talking about, Harry?"  
  
"I'll explain later Sev." Harry replied, then turned to Dumbledore again. "I'm not a qualified Slayer, though I can do if there's no other around, but for something like this I would recommend to get hold of a Slayer that I know about. If you agree Headmaster, I can get him down here within the next couple of hours."  
  
Dumbledore thought over it for a minute, then talked quietly with the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Madame Pomfrey was all for the Slayer-idea, McGonagall quickly found out that that was the best thing to do, and the other teachers agreed too.  
  
"Alright Mr. Chase," Dumbledore said turning back to Harry. "You may do as you wish, but do it quickly."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry replied and walked out of the Great Hall with a curious Severus following.  
  
------------------------- 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer and Authors Note are found in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Eight-  
  
Harry was waiting for the Slayer outside the main doors of Hogwarts, Severus beside him. The taller boy had refused to leave his side after what had happened in the Great Hall, and was watching him carefully, not wanting to loose him out of sight again. Harry still had to explain a few things to Severus, those things mainly concerning the Chamber of Secrets, and he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
He'd have to lie to his boyfriend.no, friend.hell, Harry had no idea where they stood now. And what would Colonel say when he found out that Harry had gone off and fallen in love on a mission, and had given in to the desire, something that was strictly forbidden? All Harry could hope for was that either he was long gone when Colonel found out, or that Voldemort decided to make some trouble. That wouldn't exactly help much as the Order of the Phoenix could trace him wherever he was, but still it was a small hope. Someone up in heaven hated him.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and the sound of someone stumbling and falling; it was followed by a stream of cursing. Harry sighed. He would recognise that voice anywhere, and the last thing he needed now was this particular Slayer. Someone up in heaven definitely hated him with a passion.  
  
The dust began to die down, and revealed a man in his early twenties. He was dressed in a black shirt, black jeans, shiny combat-boots and a long, black leather coat. The hair was dirty brown and shoulder-long, and the eyes were grey with spots of blue and green. The man looked around, and grinned when he saw Harry. He came over to the two boys and stopped in front of Harry, not even glancing at Severus.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said. "Look who needs my help."  
  
"Can it McColgan." Harry replied. "You're here to take care of a vampire, not to babble about old times like an old crone."  
  
Severus was a bit surprised. Harry's voice was commanding, something that didn't fit with the other boy. Harry was acting even colder against McColgan that any other Hogwarts student Severus knew about, not even Malfoy. Severus agreed with Harry's cold tone though. The man gave him goose-bumps, and he didn't like him one bit. McColgan turned to Severus.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" he asked. "Or is it more than friendship?"  
  
"That is another matter that you have nothing to do with, McColgan." Harry growled coldly, sending shivers down Snape's spine. "Now, the vampire's in the Chamber of Secrets, and Dumbledore wants to talk to you, so I suggest that you get a move on."  
  
McColgan glared at Severus as he passed. Severus returned that glare gladly. The Slayer stopped and turned to Severus.  
  
"I'm warning you Slytherin," he whispered so that only Severus could hear. "Harry belongs to me. He was mine, is mine and will always be mine. So, stay away from him." Severus just glared, and McColgan walked inside.  
  
"Let me guess," Harry said afterwards. "He told you to keep away from me?" at the other boys nod, he sighed. "Will that guy ever learn?"  
  
"What's the story behind that?" Severus asked as they went to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Dated once, for about a week." Harry replied. "I broke up with him. He's the worst control freak you'll ever meet. Almost in Voldemort's league. If he didn't hate the Dark Lord so much, McColgan would've been by the Dark Lord's side before you could say Quidditch."  
  
"Why does he hate the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Snakeface killed his family, using vampires to do the dirty work for him. McColgan's parents didn't want to join Voldemort, so he got rid of them." Harry replied, and sat down in one of the chairs by the fire. "Now, I think you want a few explanations about the Chamber of Secrets, and some other things right?" Severus nodded and sat down opposite Harry. "Well, lets start from the beginning." Harry began.  
  
------------------------- 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer and Authors Notes are found in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Nine-  
  
"Well, lets start from the beginning." Harry began. "Salazar Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets. The legend says that not even the other three Founders knew about it. The fourth Founder sealed the Chamber so that only his heir could open it when he came to Hogwarts, and unleash all the horrors that lies within: a basilisk." Harry stopped and looked at Severus, who was hanging onto every word he said. "Some ten-twenty years ago the Chamber was opened by Slytherin's heir. One girl was killed, and another boy wrongfully accused for the deed. I am sure you can work out who we're talking about here." Harry said. "Think big."  
  
Severus' brows where knitted in thought. After a few minutes his eyes widened, and he looked up at Harry. The other boy was sitting there calmly, just watching him and waiting patiently.  
  
"Hagrid was blamed right?" Harry nodded. "And the girl who was killed is Moaning Myrtle!" Harry nodded again, the shadows playing over his face. "But if they're going into the Chamber they'd need the heir of Slytherin to open it, and what about that basilisk?"  
  
Harry sat up, his eyes wide. This was one thing that he hadn't thought about.  
  
"Oh, shit!" he jumped up and ran towards the exit. "Oh, shit! How could I forget that blasted, overgrown worm?!"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?!" Severus asked, just a few steps behind him. "There isn't one bloody thing you can do! In fact, you'd get killed as well!"  
  
Harry was about to answer when they ran right into someone. Everyone ended up on the floor in a heap of legs, arms and bodies. Not that Severus minded much being this close to Harry, but he'd rather die than to admit that in public.  
  
Harry was the first who managed to get up, and went off again. However, he didn't get far as someone grabbed the back of his robes and held him there. He turned and was face to face with James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter, Severus was just getting off the floor.  
  
"What?" he growled dangerously.  
  
"Hey, chill down Chase," Sirius said still not letting go of his robe. "It's not as though someone's gonna die if you don't get there in time."  
  
"That's exactly the situation, Black," Harry replied. "So, if you'd be kind enough to let me go...?" Sirius let go just of pure shock. "Thank you." Harry was off again, Severus following closely.  
  
The Marauders looked at each other, then set off after the two Slytherins. Not even the most evil Slytherin in the whole school would've joked about someone dying. And Harry was one of the most honest Slytherins they had ever met, and they suspected that they would never meet another one like that.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Sirius yelled, but the other two didn't slow down. "We're going to have to take the passage to the left, straight ahead two passages and down the third on the right side. That way we'll come out right in front of them." He quickly said to the other four, and they nodded. "In here!"  
  
Harry wasn't surprised to see the Marauder's come out in front of them, but he kept on running. He still had two floors to climb, and the moving staircases were next. Not to mention all the fake steps, and the corridors that changed every few hours. The Marauder's decided to interrogate Severus, Harry was glad for that. He'd have blown off like a bomb, probably blasting Hogwarts to the seventh hell with all the power that he had.  
  
"What the hell did Chase talk about, Snape?" James asked.  
  
"The vampire's in the Chamber of Secret's." Severus replied. "There's also a basilisk in there, and this Slayer that arrived earlier doesn't know about it. And now Harry thinks he's going to save McColgan from the overgrown worm. I am currently trying to get that idea out of his head."  
  
"You forget one thing Sev." Harry replied, looking back at them. "I'm half vampire. That means that I can talk to several kinds of animals, but mostly dogs, rats, bats, and - not to mention - snakes." All the running was taking too much time. Harry couldn't apparate around Hogwarts, so he took out his wand, and pointed it over his shoulder. "Accio Firebolt!"  
  
He didn't care that the broom still hadn't come out on the market, and wouldn't for another decade, right now he had to get to the Chamber of Secrets. The broom came to him just as the group came to the moving staircases. Harry jumped on it and was off before anyone could even blink. The others just stood there and gaped at his speed until he turned into a corridor. Soon James followed Harry's example, shortly followed by the others. Lily mounted up behind him, and they where off.  
  
"Do you know where he's going?" James asked Snape as they flew upwards.  
  
"Moaning Myrtle." Was the reply.  
  
"The ruined girls toilet on the second floor." Lily said quickly, and had to grab James around the torso not to fall off. "Out of the way!" she yelled to a couple of terrified first years.  
  
They rounded a swing and spotted Harry up ahead. He was a few yards away from the entrance to the toilet, and was getting closer for every second that passed. Professor Zamfir - the Astronomy teacher - was almost run down and demanded to know what the hell was going on around here. Harry yelled 'sorry' over his shoulder. He took out his wand to blast the doors to the toilet open, when something from inside blasted them outwards. There was no time for him to put up a shield or fly out of the way. Harry was thrown off his broom, and then he was flung over the railing. Severus could only watch in horror as all this happened, and could only prey to all the gods that where willing to listen to him, that Harry was alright.  
  
------------------------- 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer and Authors Note can be found in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Ten-  
  
The Marauders and Severus reached the toilet just seconds later. All of them jumped off their brooms and hurried to the railing. They all looked over it and found themselves looking into Harry's slightly disoriented face. Severus had no idea if he should help or hex Harry to the seventh hell for scaring him like that, he decided on the first choice.  
  
"That was.fun." Harry said when he was back on solid ground. "But not anything I would recommend." Then he turned back to the entrance to the toilet. He began to look closely on the edges of the door-case, and the hinges of the doors. "Severus, Potter and the rest of you, go get Dumbledore, McGonagall, Denton and Gorder. I'll need all four of them to help me out with this." The Marauders nodded and set off. "What are you waiting for Severus?" Harry asked, not even turning around. He was examining the inside of the bathroom. The crying of Moaning Myrtle subdued and she came out of her stall and looked at them. "Hello, Myrtle." Harry said pleasantly. "I see that being dead has done you more good than anything else." He cringed. Wrong choice of words. Before Myrtle could begin to cry again, he continued. "I mean, look at you. What a beauty." The ghost blushed.  
  
Not even ghosts it seemed, could avoid Harry's charm. The Slytherin would bet his place on the Quidditch team that Harry could charm Voldemort to do what he wanted. Come to think of it, that would be a really nice trait. Suddenly Harry turned back to him.  
  
"Sev, why aren't you gone?" Harry asked, the other boy didn't answer. "Listen to me Sev. There's no force between heaven and the seventh hell that can make me take you down there with me, so you better give up on that idea." Severus just watched him with that never-wavering gaze that could drive Harry nuts. The shorter boy turned to Myrtle, who was still blushing. "My dear Myrtle," Harry began, unaware of the movement Severus made behind him. "Did you see anything unusual in here since the school started? Please tell me, it's very important. And a wonderful ghost as yourself must be very observant."  
  
"Well, there was this Ravenclaw coming here for the first week, but then he just stopped." Myrtle said, giggling. "He was hissing to something a lot. First time I thought that he was chocking, so I went to get Madame Pomfrey. But when we came back, the boy was gone, only lots of green slime on the floor. Oh, and today a vampire came in here so I hid, and haven't seen him since. After that there was a guy with a snake here too. Where are people going?"  
  
"Secret passages my dear Myrtle." Harry said, quickly moving towards the right sink. "Oh, I would go a bit back if I where you, just in case. Can't have such a wonderful ghost ruining her appearance, now can we?"  
  
Severus had been watching the whole chat silently, glaring at the ghost when Harry had flattered her. Maybe that was the only way they were getting information out of her, but he didn't have to like it. Then he watched as Harry moved over to a sink, and hissed at it in Parseltongue. It sent shivers down his spine, and not pleasant ones. The sink sunk into the ground and a large hole appeared.  
  
Harry looked down into it for a second, then sent his patronus into it. A second later they could hear lots of traps going off somewhere on the way down. Harry nodded and jumped into the hole without further ado. Severus stared for a second in complete shock, then went after the shorter boy. There was no way Harry was going through this alone, not if he had anything to say in it.  
  
At the end he rolled right into Harry who had just dusted himself off, and now fell into a huge pile of dust and rat bones. The other boy glared at him, but Severus ignored it, got up and helped Harry to stand then started to dust himself off. Harry just glared for another minute, shook his head and lit his wand. Severus followed the suit.  
  
Harry led off through the huge, dusty cave. In reality he wanted to knock the living shit out of Sev, but he also didn't want to alert the vampire or whoever else might be down here. Suddenly he heard something and stopped, Severus right beside him. Harry looked down on the ground and saw a little snake hurrying towards them. It was probably the snake McColgan had brought to open the Chamber and the other doors in here. He picked it up and asked it what had happened.  
  
"We came down here. Everything went black, and we heard the basilisk." The tiny creature replied. "There was a human with fangs here too that attacked us, and someone else. One of the black birds from this school. The Slayer was knocked unconscious within a few minutes. He's still in there somewhere."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, put the little snake on the ground and watched it slither off towards the exit. "The vampire's still here. And so is that Ravenclaw that disappeared earlier. McColgan's unconscious and we're on our own. Life just seems to get better and better, don't you think?" Harry started to walk again.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Albus was happily sitting in his office, eating some cookies and having tea with Minerva, when James and Lily ran through the door, not even bothering to knock. The two teens began to talk at the same time, both of them out of breath. Combined, those two things made it very hard for Albus to understand what the kids where saying.  
  
"What are we going to do!" Lily said when she was finished explaining.  
  
"First you two are going to calm down, have a cup of tea, and then you are going to tell me what has happened." Albus replied. "I am rather afraid I didn't catch your first try."  
  
"Chase has gone down into the Chamber of Secrets, whatever that is," James began. "And there's this basilisk down there - well, that's what we're told - and Snape is trying to get him from going down there. We met them half- way to the entrance of the Chamber, and followed them to the ruined girls toilet on the second floor. Harry was there first and the doors blew outwards. Then he said to get you, Professors McGonagall, Denton and Gorder."  
  
"Minerva, get all the students back to their common rooms. And please tell Anton and Chris to meet me down there." Dumbeldore was about to exit the room when he stopped and turned to face the three others. "Mr Potter, Ms Evans, if you want, you can come down there with me. But if it comes to a fight, stay out, and always stay close to me." Then he was gone, James and Lily following closely behind. Fawkes gave a chirp, then disappeared, leaving a shocked Minerva behind.  
  
Albus hurried through the empty halls and corridors with James and Lily in tow. When they reached the toilet they found a very flushed Myrtle flying around, singing her heart out. Albus went straight for the hole in the ground and jumped into it, followed by the two teenagers. At the bottom, the old Headmaster lit his wand and began to walk. Harry had told him witch way to go, in case there was need for the old mages abilities.  
  
He found the stone wall open just like Harry had said he would. He could see the unmoving body of the basilisk in the room beyond. There was nothing to tell him if the vampire was still there. Albus walked carefully into the cave. From his position he could see that the basilisk was dead, a golden sword sticking out of its throat.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and Fawkes appeared. The bird flew straight to something behind the giant snake, Albus followed without blinking. On the other side he was met with the sight of two unmoving bodies on the ground. The phoenix was already sitting on the chest of one of the boys, singing one of its healing songs.  
  
The Headmaster ran over to the two Slytherin boys, but stopped when he saw how they were lying. Harry had apparently been blown backwards by a curse, and Severus had rushed to his side. At the same time shielding the smaller boy from another curse or spell, while carefully holding him in his arms. Their hands where clasped together, fingers twinned in a death grip. But what surprised the old Headmaster the most where the two golden rings on each of the boys fingers.  
  
"What the hell has happened here?" James asked. "Sorry Professor." He added quickly, but the Headmaster didn't respond, just watched the phoenix as it continued to sing.  
  
Lily walked over to the two Slytherins. She had thought that those two liked each other more than just friends, and here was the proof. She tried to untangle the two bodies, but nothing could be moved, not even a stray lock of hair in Harry's face. She turned to Dumbledore, looking desperate not knowing what had happened and what was happening.  
  
"Leave them be." The old Headmaster said with a sigh. "There's nothing we can do until Madame Pomfrey arrives."  
  
"But sir, why do they have rings on their fingers?" James asked. "They didn't have them half an hour ago."  
  
"That, my dear boy, is a very hard thing to explain. And I will not tell you anything until those two wake up, which could be from now until the end of time." Albus replied. What a situation they had gotten themselves into.  
  
------------------------- 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer and Authors Notes are found in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Eleven-  
  
Harry and Severus had been in the Hospital Wing for two weeks now, and they still hadn't woken up. Dumbledore was watching them like a hawk, along with Fawkes who plain refused to leave.  
  
Some time into the first week a man appeared with a huge black dog at his side, and demanded to see Harry. Dumbledore had let them enter after a long argument which ended with the stranger showing his badge. It told Dumbledore that he was a respected Order of the Phoenix agent. Once inside the doors of the Hospital Wing, the huge black dog couldn't be chased out. It just sat there day in and day out, watching Harry now and then growling at the bed arrangements.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey had arrived in the Chamber of Secrets they had managed to make the two boys lay straight, but there was a downside to this. Harry and Severus couldn't be separated more than a few inches from the other, before both began to glow golden and gasp in pain. So the two boys were placed in the same bed, Severus' arms round Harry in a loving embrace.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Severus really didn't want to wake up. He felt as though a rampaging hippogriff had jumped up and down on him, and after that that Voldemort had cast the Crucio spell on him three times in a row. He wondered why he bothered with the evil git. All he got out of it where pain and humiliation.  
  
Severus was suddenly aware of the body lying next to his. He dared to open his eyes and was met with the sight of Harry lying in his arms, face buried in the nape of Severus' neck, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Severus watched the other boy until he slowly began to wake up. Harry's green eyes opened and he looked in confusion at Severus for a second, then those unnaturally green orbs flew around the room, quickly taking in everything, and turned back to the taller boy, this time they were calm as ever though Harry himself, began to blush a really nice shade of pink. Severus just smiled and as Harry opened his mouth to say something, he kissed him.  
  
Harry responded to the kiss immediately. He wouldn't have cared if the whole damn world saw it, they could go fuck themselves... come to think of it, that wasn't such a bad idea either, and he was sure the Severus wouldn't mind...  
  
Suddenly there was a startled yelp from somewhere in the room, the sound of the doors to the Hospital Wing opening, someone running out, and the doors shutting again with a bang. The two Slytherins ended their activities and sat up in bed to see who else was in the room. They came face to face with a very flushed Lily, James who was trying to hold his laughter back and Remus who was politely looking away. The doors of the room opened and a very pale and at the same time flushed Sirius walked in. Harry relaxed and leaned back into Severus' embrace.  
  
"So, um, what's up?" Lily asked, then realised that that wasn't exactly the best question to ask at a time like this. James cracked up again, Sirius flushed a deep crimson and Remus chuckled. She herself went completely read. "Well, um, I, um, didn't mean it like that, you see, I-" she was cut off by Harry who began to laugh, Severus settled for smiling slightly.  
  
"By the feel of it," Harry said evilly, sending a devilish look at Severus. "We're feeling much better." The other Slytherin had a hard time fighting down his embarrassment.  
  
"Too much information!" Sirius complained, putting his hands over his ears.  
  
"But really, how are you?" James asked after he had calmed down. He sat on the bed beside the one Chase and Snape were occupying, and Lily sat down in his lap. "And what happened down there?"  
  
"Not much," Harry replied enjoying Severus gently caressing his arms. "And I'm not going to tell you anything before Dumbledore shows up." The four Marauders looked angrily at him. "What? It's not the end of the world, you know?"  
  
"That's what he says." Sirius mumbled. "I told you he was a Slytherin from the start. A weird one, but definitely a Slytherin."  
  
James was about to say something else when the doors of the Hospital Wing opened and in walked Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall, Fudge, several Auror's and before Harry could see the last person coming through, a huge black dog jumped up on the bed, and started to lick him all over the face. Harry had trouble getting the canine off, and Severus was certainly no help. The taller boy was just sitting there, his arms around Harry, watching how the boy struggled to get the dog off.  
  
"Get off Snuffles!" Harry managed to say, but the dog didn't listen. "If you don't get off, I'll go and marry Voldemort!" the room was silent, a second later there was a unconscious dog lying on the bed. Harry checked him over before he looked up at the rest of the people in the room. "Damn, he fainted." Then he spotted the last person by the doors. "What the bloody hell is HE doing here?!"  
  
------------------------- 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer and Authors Note found in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Twelve-  
  
"I am here to bring you back, Chase," the blonde man replied. "No bloody need to sound so happy about it."  
  
"I thought that you where checking out that pyramid down in Egypt, Draco Calloway." Harry replied, glaring at his school rival. "What happened? Did you blow the place apart or something?"  
  
"Funny Chase, funny." Draco said. "Now, how about you tell us what happened down in that Chamber and we can get the hell out of here?"  
  
Harry just shook his head and sat up, getting ready to tell the story. The room was looking at him, waiting for him to begin. And Harry began.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Harry led the way through the darkness, it was only broken by the soft glow of the two teens wands. They could hear rats and bats hurrying away from the light, and worms that crawled through the rat-skulls and skeletons could bee seen and heard. All Severus could do was follow Harry, who didn't pay much attention to the skulls or skeletons. The boys gaze was locked straight ahead, penetrating the darkness.  
  
"How much further?" Severus asked, this place gave him the creeps.  
  
"Not much." Came the reply. "Aha, here we are." They where standing in front of a huge wall made out of hard stone decorated with carved snakes. "Stay back." Harry warned, then turned to the wall. "Open." The wall didn't budge. "The heir of Slytherin commands you to open!" Harry hissed after a few minutes in deep thought. The wall cracked open and the two Slytherins could enter.  
  
The room beyond was dimly lit, green torches spread here and there. The huge statue of Salazar Slytherin was the only thing that was completely lit, bathed in the green light. In the middle of the room there was a cage. Inside the cage McColgan was sitting, watching them hopefully. Harry walked over to the man, and sat down on his heels.  
  
"Look who needs help this time." He said, making the older man glare at him. Harry ignored it and began to check out the cage, Severus was keeping guard. In the end Harry had found the lock. "Alohomora!" he said, but the lock wouldn't budge. "Open." Again nothing. Harry looked at it for a few minutes, thinking hard then he simply snapped his fingers, the lock fell to the ground and the door opened. "Come on McColgan," Harry growled looking around. "Lets get out of here before that basilisk shows up."  
  
The other two agreed and they set off towards the exit, Harry interrogating McColgan about what had happened. The older man told them that he had managed to kill the vampire, but right after that he had been hit with the full Body-Bind and had been placed in that cage. He hadn't managed to get a glimpse of the person who had done that to him, but he swore that if they ever met again, he would kill the bastard right on the spot.  
  
"How are you going to manage that if you never saw the guy?" Severus asked. He was walking on Harry's right side, and McColgan on Harry's left. The two of them kept glaring at each other over the smaller boys head, and Harry was getting very annoyed by it.  
  
"I will know, Snape." McColgan replied hotly. "I will feel it. It's an ability you get as a Slayer." There was a silence before he continued. "And if you're not careful, that pale skin of yours could get you into trouble. Especially in this dark."  
  
"Could you two please stop threatening each other until we actually get out of this place?" Harry said, it was more of a command than a question. He glared at Severus and McColgan in turn. "Thank you."  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked. "You seem worried about something."  
  
"This is all too easy." Harry replied. "Something should've happened by now."  
  
"You are right, Gamemaster." The voice came from somewhere in front of them, from the shadows. "It was too easy and something is going to happen right now."  
  
The person the voice belonged to stepped out of the shadows. It was that Ravenclaw that had disappeared a day ago, right before the vampire-attack in the Forbidden Forest. The boy had shoulder-long black hair, extremely pale skin and ruby-red eyes. He was a few inches taller than Severus, and a bit thinner too. He grinned at them, revealing perfect pearly-white teeth.  
  
"Riddle." Harry growled hatefully. "How nice to meet you again. The last time I saw you, you looked like a snake. What did you do? Take a plastic surgery or something?"  
  
"As funny as that would be," the other replied. "No, I did not take that. Muggle things don't really go with my image. But there's this lovely potion that helped me. I am sure you know which one I am talking about."  
  
"Unicorn Youth." Harry whispered. "That explains all those dead unicorns we found."  
  
"Well, you can't have one thing without the other Gamemaster." Riddle replied. He lazily walked towards them, taking his time, his eyes always on Harry. "Ah, McColgan. I must admit, you did a very good job with the vampire, but you forgot to put up guarding spells. How stupid of you."  
  
"I swore that I would kill you, and I never go back on my word." McColgan growled taking his wand out, and pointing it at Riddle.  
  
"Stupid boy. You really think you can match me with that stick of yours that you call a wand? Well, we'll have to see about that." Suddenly Riddles wand was in his hand, and Riddle himself pointed it at the Slayer. "Crucio!" the room was filled with screams that seemed to go on forever. Riddle broke the spell, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. "You are no match for me McColgan. Never heard about the saying 'If you can't beat them, join them'?"  
  
"Never." Came the shaky reply.  
  
Before anyone could do anything McColgan took out a dagger, twisted the pommel and was gone in a flash of light. The flash allowed Harry to see the basilisk slithering closer to them, ready to attack. Riddle didn't seem to notice the overgrown worm, so Harry assumed that the boy had forgotten about it too.  
  
Riddle turned to Harry and Severus, his eyes filled with hate when they landed on the taller Slytherin, but he talked to Harry.  
  
"Have you told him the truth?" Riddle asked. "The truth about who you are? From where you come from? No?" he turned to Severus, who steeled himself under that gaze. "I know a lot of things about Harry that you'd better know before you put your trust in him Snape." He said, grinning evilly. "And yet you trust him, even with all the things he has left unsaid. Not wise, not wise at all. I would've expected something better from you Snape." Suddenly, without warning, he turned quickly and shot a curse at Harry, who barely managed to dodge it. "Very good, very good indeed. I see you still have your abilities."  
  
Harry wasn't occupied with the Dark Lord, instead he was looking at the basilisk towering behind him. He and Severus where slowly retreating backwards after Harry had put up a shield against the basilisks eyes on them.  
  
"It feels stupid to retreat for an overgrown worm, and not Riddle." Severus whispered, never taking his eyes off the monster. Riddle was looking curiously at them, wondering why they where going backwards.  
  
"Think of it this way," Harry replied. "We aren't retreating, we're just advancing in another direction." The basilisk hissed and Riddle stiffened. Then the boy turned slowly, and looked upwards towards the head. The snake was ready to attack. "Run." Harry whispered. "Try to get around them and towards the exit."  
  
The two of them turned and started to run, but they didn't get far. The basilisks tail shot out towards them and forced them to act without thinking. Severus ducked under the tail, but Harry was flung backwards into the statue of Slytherin. In front of Severus' eyes he got up again, muttered some words and a golden sword floated in front of him.  
  
Riddle had disappeared, something Harry was grateful for. The last thing he needed was to fight the Dark Lord and a basilisk at the same time. He directed the sword towards the giant snake as it lunged. It sank deep into the snakes throat, killing it before it even reached half-way to its destination. A second later Harry had to duck a curse that came from the dark.  
  
Severus could only watch as Harry duelled with Riddle for a long time, ducking, rolling, jumping and dancing out of the way of the curses and spells cast his way. Suddenly Harry was hit with a curse and was flung backwards into the wall. This time he didn't get up, just stayed still on the ground.  
  
"Join me Gamemaster." Riddle stepped out of the shadows. It was clear that Harry had tired him out, if the bruises, cuts and sweat on his brow where something to go after. "We could be great together. You know that just as well as I do. Imagine all the things we could do."  
  
"Go fuck yourself Riddle." Came the reply from Harry. "You've asked me a thousand times before, and a thousand times you've gotten the same answer: GO FUCK YOURSELF!"  
  
"Pity." Riddle said in a bored tone. "What about you Severus?" he asked, turning to the Slytherin. "You want to join me, or stay with Chase?" Instead of replying, Severus started walking towards Harry, who was watching the exchange carefully from his position on the ground. "Nothing else to expect from you, Severus. You where always extremely loyal if it fit you." Riddle mumbled. "Crucio!" he yelled, pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
Severus acted on instinct and ran straight between Harry and Riddle. He doubled over in pain, but still continued towards Harry through sheer will power. It seemed like an eternity before Severus reached the smaller boy, and held him in his arms, all the time with the Cruciatus curse running through his body. Harry grabbed his hand, twinning their fingers together in a death grip. The other hand gently brushed Severus' tears away.  
  
"How touching." Riddle's voice penetrated the fog in the two teens minds. "How very touching."  
  
He was coming closer, Harry could see him over Severus' shoulder. The wand was pointed at the two of them. Suddenly Harry's hand shot out - without his wand - and began to glow golden. Riddle stared at the ball of light that formed in Harry's hand with wide eyes, then he screamed in rage as the ball shot towards him, and hit him straight in the chest. Riddle doubled over in pain, feeling the pull of a Timekey-spell. His wand shot out, pointing at the two Slytherins, his eyes where full of hate and anger.  
  
"If you are so determined to stay together, you might as well stay together for eternity!" he growled. "Rinsoulir!" right after the curse left his wand and hit the two boys, he disappeared.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
".I have no idea what that curse was." Harry ended. "I've never heard about it."  
  
Snuffles had woken up and was sitting beside Harry, carefully keeping an eye at him. The three Marauders had sat down on the bed right opposite the two Slytherins, Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Harry and Severus, while McGonagall, Fudge and the Auror's just looked at each other in confusion.  
  
Draco was standing by the door, carefully watching the rest of the people in the room. He had no idea what that curse was, but it couldn't be good. Not if it had been the Dark Lord that had cast it. One thing was certain though, Harry had gotten himself into one hell of a mess.  
  
Draco couldn't believe that he had been jealous of him before, just because of something that had happened years ago and that wasn't Harry's fault. When he had been discovered as a spy for Dumbledore, Harry had been the one to get him out. Out of that mess and into the Order of the Phoenix. He would not leave Potter to deal with this alone, even if it was the last thing he did.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began and everyone turned to him. "Are you sure that was what Riddle said?"  
  
"That was exactly what he said." Harry replied. "His own words. You know something?"  
  
"If Riddle really did say 'Rinsoulir', then I'm afraid dear boy that you two have been bonded. For all eternity." Dumbledore replied.  
  
------------------------- 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer and Authors Notes found in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Thirteen-  
  
There was a long silence in the room. The black dog had fainted for a second time; James, Lily, Remus and Sirius where gaping like idiots, the rest of the Professors, Auror's and Fudge were holding on to things as not to fall to the floor, and Draco was blinking repeatedly without getting anywhere. Dumbledore was the only one that was calm, and he was keeping a sharp eye at the two Slytherins.  
  
Harry was pale, and went paler every second. Severus was just staring at the old Headmaster in shock, his mouth hanging open. In the end the silence was broken by Harry's quiet, disbelieving voice.  
  
"Professor, please tell me you're kidding." He begged.  
  
"I'm afraid not Harry. That's a very old incitation that was cast upon you two, and there's a second part to it that Riddle didn't have time to do. I doubt that he would have done it anyway-" Albus was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"This second part," the teen said, desperation beginning to show in his voice. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, it kind of completes the bonding, though it is not a part of the spell. Lets see if I remember it. Ah, yes: 'Heart to heart are life-mates bound, Soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes. Lad, among those gathered 'round, Stands your new love recognised.' Of course, the beginning of the third line depends if it's a boy or girl. It's an old Elf-spell that's been banned in their lands, and in ours. I quite agree with that decision. Dark wizards used it to bond their enemies to them, that way the Light Forces couldn't kill them. They would have killed one of their own in the process."  
  
Severus was quietly trying to posses everything. He looked over to Harry. The boy was pale, almost transparent, shaking, his eyes wide. The blonde boy by the doors looked shocked and was gaping and blinking without getting anywhere. The rest of the people in the room, except Dumbledore, where having similar reactions.  
  
His attention went back to Harry. Did he want to spend the rest of his live, and beyond, with him? Severus had to admit that Harry was a wonderful person. Funny, smart, sharp, beautiful, mysterious. Severus would gladly have ventured into a longer relationship with Harry, but all eternity?  
  
"P-Professor," he said shakily, everyone turned to him. "I...I need time to think over this. Am I excused?" when Dumbledore nodded he got up and started to walk towards the doors of the room. Severus needed all his willpower, and more, to control himself and not give into the temptation and run from the room.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It had been a full day since they had gotten the news about being bonded. Harry had been avoiding Severus, hoping that the other boy wouldn't disturb him, he needed time to think over things and he had to interrogate Draco on the things that had happened back home.  
  
"Well, McColgan appeared in the middle of the yard in a flash of light," Draco was saying one day. They where walking on the Hogwarts grounds. "He started to talk about the Chamber, you and Riddle. In the end Snape cast a full Body-Bind on him to shut him up, then released McColgan's mouth so that the Slayer could talk. When he was finished, Snape's eyes where sad, angry, worried and he looked ready to cry. This does explain a lot of things between you and him. Maybe he hates you because you left without saying goodbye?"  
  
"Back up!" Harry said turning sharply to Draco. "Left without saying goodbye?"  
  
"Yeah, orders from Colonel." Draco seemed to shrink under the glare Harry gave him. "We have to leave without them noticing anything. Now that Riddle's back in our time all the Agents are being called back to the Headquarters. Without you there we have almost gone crazy. Ron has been trying to keep an eye at the recruits and at the same time the Tactic Department. I've been training recruits and have been trying to organize the Animal Department. Herm's been leading the researches as usual, and has been giving out missions. We had no idea that you did all that in a days work, and we still have no idea how you manage to survive the stress." They walked in silence for a bit, then Draco said, "Oh, yeah, Colonel told me to tell you that if you even thought about staying here, he will personally travel here and knock you senseless, then take you back home. And you know that he always keeps his promises."  
  
"All too well, Draco," Harry replied shortly.  
  
"Anyways, we have to go back to our time tonight. No matter what happens. Snuffles himself is the Timekey, that's why he had come with me. There's a charm cast over this place, so that none of the teachers - future or present - will be able to interfere with the future. Now, are you all packed and all that?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Harry's tone made it clear that their talk was over.  
  
-------------------------  
  
In the dead of the night Harry, Draco and Snuffles walked out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and waited for midnight. Just before the time came, the two humans grabbed hold of the dog's collar, and a second later they disappeared in a flash of golden light.  
  
When they appeared again in the yard of the Phoenix Headquarters all movement stopped up for a moment, then Harry was run over by friends that wanted to welcome him back, reporters and people that worked for the Order that needed help with something or other.  
  
Harry was quickly dragged away from the scene. He had hundreds of things to take care of. He turned back on an impulse, and saw a shadow disappear down a dark corridor.  
  
------------------------- 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer and Authors Note found in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Fourteen-  
  
It took Harry almost two whole months to sort out everything that had happened while he had been gone. Apparently his assistant had given birth to her baby, and he was stuck with some idiotic blonde that had rearranged everything; from the top-secret files on the top shelf to the very pencils on his desk. He had to go over all the missions Hermione had assigned and rearrange people and scenarios. He had to check the new recruits, the animals that were living inside the Headquarter, and he had to organize a team to start tracking down Voldemort. When a kid had appeared in the Headquarters they had thought that he had gone wrong, and had portkeyed him out of there, and hundreds of other small things where waiting for him.  
  
When he was finished with those things, Colonel assigned him to help the Research Department decode a pyramid full of hieroglyphs. This discovery was made by a Muggle, in Alaska no less. He was popping from place to place, with barely time to take a five-minutes break. The thoughts of the bonding and Severus where pushed back into his mind, though there was an emptiness that he couldn't fill.  
  
Then one day - Harry's first day off for several months - a letter came from Hogwarts. Something was going on at the school, and the teachers where powerless against it. The Forbidden Forest around the school was full of snakes, big and small. Some students even swore they had seen a nundu walking around the grounds one late night. Of course, when they where asked what they had been doing out late at night, those 'poor' students went speechless from 'horror' of the memory of what they had encountered. In other words, Hogwarts was asking for help, and Colonel decided to send his best agents.  
  
Some days later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Remus Lupin and his mate, Sirius Black, were seen walking up to the school from Hogsmeade. Harry with orders to do research on the hieroglyphs using Hogwarts' library.  
  
As they got closer to the castle, Harry began to feel nervous. What was going to happen between himself and Severus? How was the older man going to react? No one could deny or ignore a bonding once it happened, but considering the fact that Harry and Severus had been at each others necks for years, and the fact that they both were too stubborn for their own good, both of them might as well try.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Remus and Sirius knew about the situation from Draco, and the five of them swore that if was needed they where going to lock the two men in, without their wands, and let them stay there until they had agreed upon the bonding. Surprisingly this had been Sirius idea. Harry's godfather had changed a lot since he and Remus had gotten together, and the war had had a lot to do with it too.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hermione yawned, followed by Ron and Draco. They where in the library fifth day in a row, doing research. It was already eleven o' clock in the evening, and they were all tired. Peeves had woken them at five thirty in the morning with a bucket full of cold water. Harry was the only one who had remembered to put up wards against the poltergeist, and had managed to get more rest than the rest of the group.  
  
Sirius and Remus where somewhere among the shelves, no one knowing if they actually were looking for books or doing something else. Draco was looking half dead in his chair, trying to keep his eyes open. Hermione's head was sliding out of the hand she had propped it up on, and Ron had completely given up on reading had had settled in a good position to get some sleep. Harry shook his head, and looked up as his godfather and Remus came back with two, thick, dusty books. His friends groaned.  
  
"Listen guys," Harry said. "You go to bed. I'll manage here alone."  
  
"I'm even too tired to argue." Ron said and got up with another groan.  
  
"You sure Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Don't stay up too late, alright?" Sirius said before he and Remus left too, leaving Harry alone in the whole, big, library.  
  
Harry worked for some time in the light of the four candles on the table, then he had to get up and find a book in the Restricted Section. He took one of the candles with him and set off to find the book about old Egyptian hexes and curses. Where was that blasted book? There! Typically it was on the shelf a few inches out of Harry's reach. And since Madame Pince had put a spell on all the books in the library, making it impossible for students, or anyone else for that mater, to use magic to get them down, Harry had to find another way.  
  
Harry stretched for the book, but his fingers could barely touch it. He growled, cursing to himself colourfully in several languages and was about to try again when a hand stretched out from the darkness behind him, easily got hold of the book, and held it out in front of him. Harry suddenly became very aware of the body that was close enough to feel, the breath that tickled his neck and the hand with the book. Harry looked down at it as he took the book, and discovered a golden ring on the pale, elegant long fingers, the same as his.  
  
"Need help Harry?" the voice came from somewhere besides his ear, a seducing, manipulative, dangerous, quiet purr. It took all of Harry's control to keep from shivering.  
  
------------------------- 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer and Authors Note found in the first chapter.  
  
NC-17 PART COMING UP!!!!!!!!!!!! BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Chapter Fifteen-  
  
To keep his mind off the hands that had gone around his torso, the tickling, tempting breath that came from somewhere by his ear, and the body slightly pressing to his, Harry occupied himself with the book in his hands. He flipped through the register, found the page-number, turned to that page and began to read. Or at least he tried to. It was incredibly difficult to ignore the soft mouth that was barely touching his neck, seemingly searching for the right spot to kiss, or lick, or, no wait! He was not going to think about that. He was definitely not going to think about that. Nope, not him. Think about.Voldemort dancing ballet in a pink tutu outside the UN building! Now that was a sight that Harry really wished he wasn't going to see.  
  
That wonderful mouth had found its spot and was beginning to kiss it. The hieroglyph right there! It looked a lot like a lion, didn't it. The mouth had occupied itself with giving Harry a hickey, the long-fingered hands where pulling him closer while running all over his body.  
  
Slightly sharp teeth grazed his skin, and Harry couldn't hold back a moan. The first few buttons of his black shirt went open, one pale hand sliding inside. The mouth was finding its way up his neck, across his cheek and to his mouth. Despite himself, Harry turned his head, opening his mouth to say something. However, before he got that far, Severus kissed him and he forgot everything else. Suddenly Harry felt the tug of a Portkey, and when he looked around again the two of them were in a dimly lit chamber. Everything was either black, forest-green or silver.  
  
Harry put in the bookmark, marking the page, and put the book down on the table in front of the fireplace, right beside the high-backed, green, comfortable chair. Before he could get another look around, Severus came up to him and kissed him again. This time Harry replied with equal eagerness.  
  
His hands were working on the Potion Master's robe while the owner of the robe was running his hands all over Harry's chest and back. Finally the robe was off, joining Harry's shirt on the floor. Severus steered them towards the bed in the corner, and before Harry could gather his wits about him, he was on his back with Severus on top, kissing him while working on his pants. Harry traced a line of kisses at the pale shoulder, his hands on Severus' back.  
  
It didn't take long before both of them where as naked as the day they where born. Severus was trailing kissed from Harry's earlobe, down his neck and over his chest. He stopped at the first nipple and licked, smiling in triumph when Harry gasped. He moved over to the other one and gave it the same kind of treatment. Butterfly kisses traced Harry's chest, and further downwards.  
  
Harry gasped as Severus' warm breath tickled his erection, his hands gripping the sheets in a death grip. A warm tongue flickered out of that wonderful mouth, barely touching, teasing. Harry was about to talk when Sev's mouth gently surrounded his cock and sucked. He nearly came right then and there. A gentle, pale hand held his hips down while the other playfully traced its fingers along the pulsing cock.  
  
Severus enjoyed making Harry squirm like this. It had been one hell of a fight not to jump on the boy from the first time he had seen him, at the Sorting Feast in Harry's first year. When Harry had left the night after the bonding without even saying goodbye, he had broken Sev's heart. The experience had made Severus hard, cold and full of hate, but it was also that that had made him go to Dumbledore and ask for forgiveness. He decided not to dwell on it, and concentrated on his goal. Making Harry scream and beg. He grinned as Harry gasped again.  
  
Severus moved from the cock, much to Harry's displeasure, and craved the young man's mouth in a gentle kiss. The action quickly went from gentle to hot, greedy and needy; tongues battling furiously . Harry's hands weaved into Sev's hair as the older man moved to his neck again. One pale hand reached out to the cabinet beside the bed, opened a drawer and took out a bottle filled with some colourless potion. Severus dripped a few drops on his fingers, put the bottle back into the drawer, closed it, and slid a slick finger inside the young man. Harry gasped again.  
  
"Oh, my god!" it was the first thing either one of them had said since Severus had come up behind Harry in the library. The finger wiggled drawing another gasp from Harry. Another joined the first, then a third. If this wasn't torture, then Harry had no idea what was. "Sev, please!" he begged. An evil, seducing chuckle came from the taller man. But nothing happened for a while except the torturing. Suddenly Harry moaned in disappointment as Sev's fingers slid out of him. But before he had time to protest, Severus placed himself above his young lover and slid in. Harry gave a yell and arched of the bed.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Severus' voice was filled with lust, want and need. He wiggled a bit.  
  
"Holy shit!" Harry gasped. His hand found Sev's, their fingers twinning together, the golden rings shining in the dim firelight. Harry could tell that Severus was fighting hard not to lose his control and to do everything slowly. He was sure that his poor neck couldn't take much more, and his heart was already digging its way out of his chest. Harry found the other man's mouth and claimed it in a heated kiss that was returned with equal eagerness. "Please?" Severus kissed him once again then began to move.  
  
Harry's arm tightened around the older man, their clasped hands shook, sweaty fingers leaving angry, hot crescent-shaped marks. Their breaths heavy gasps. Suddenly Harry screamed, Severus' name leaving his lips. Severus followed a second later, collapsing on top of Harry. Both of them took a few minutes to collect themselves, then Severus moved off his young lover and settled down beside him, taking Harry into his arms. Harry snuggled closer and quickly fell asleep, Severus watching him for some time, then he, too, fell asleep.  
  
------------------------- 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer and Authors Note found in the first chapter.  
  
-Chapter Sixteen-  
  
Harry's eyelids fluttered open. Where in heavens name was he? Maybe he had gone wrong last night? Probably, he couldn't even remember going to bed! Harry looked at the clock. 11.30 AM! Why hadn't anyone woken him up?  
  
Harry was about to sit up, when he felt a strong arm around his torso. That also made him aware to the body that the arm belonged to. It didn't take him long to remember what had happened last night when he saw the golden ring on the long, elegant, pale finger. That did explain a few things. Harry didn't have time to ponder any more because Severus began to caress his chest gently.  
  
"You awake Harry?"  
  
"Mhmmm," Harry replied and turned around so he faced his lover. "Why didn't you tell me about the bonding before?" he asked after a pause.  
  
"Would you've believed me if I did?" Severus asked while brushing an annoying lock of hair out of Harry's eyes.  
  
"Maybe," when Severus looked at him in surprise, Harry explained. "I would've based it on the things I know about you and your character. In all the years I've known you, you have never or rarely told a joke, except when you were a student yourself, and I would highly doubt that you would've started then; and besides no one, not even Riddle, jokes around with something as a bonding."  
  
"You are being too understanding," Sev replied. "It worries me." Harry just smiled and kissed him. The kiss got a bit out of control, and soon enough Severus was on top of Harry again, touching and re-mapping every curve and muscle, Harry's hands where happily tangled in the long, black hair. Suddenly there was an incredibly annoying peeping coming from somewhere in the room, and Sev growled. "If you don't make that Caller stop, I'll transfigure it to a mouse and give it to Filch's cat."  
  
Harry just chuckled, though it quickly turned into a gasp. His right hand untangled itself and was held out towards the clothes on the floor. A second later a little golden ball of light shot out of his shirt, and towards him. It settled on the cabinet beside the bed, and flickered to silver.  
  
"Harry," Draco's voice came from the nor silver ball. "Where in heavens name are you? We've been trying to get into your room, but we can't figure out your wards. Are you alright?"  
  
"Mhmmm," was all Harry managed to say. Severus hadn't stopped caressing, kissing, sucking and biting him. " 'm alright." The statement was followed by a gasp.  
  
"Snape wasn't at breakfa-" Draco broke off, Harry could almost hear the wheels in his head turning, then the blonde man began to laugh. He was still at it a good five minutes later, always laughing harder when Harry gasped or moaned.  
  
Harry decided to put an end to it right now.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this Malfoy," he growled dangerously, something that made Sev look at him, amusement in his black eyes. "I'll make sure a certain vital part of your manhood will fall off." The laughter was still going on, though it sounded a bit forced. "Painfully." Harry added and the laughter stopped abruptly. He snapped his fingers once and the Caller went back to being golden, then Harry turned to Severus. "Now, where were we?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, or will review it in the future. It was fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks again! 


End file.
